


I just want peace and quiet.

by ankheclipse



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Just an easy read, M/M, Oneshot, Quick Read, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter have been in a relationship for a while. Wade just wants some peace and quiet from the voices in his head, and Peter finds him in his apartment, gun in hand. </p><p>This is a little, sort of oneshoty, thing I wrote for fun when I was waiting for someone. I am really excited to write some more Spideypool! This is just a first little taster, but I will write some more, better stuff soon!</p><p>UPDATE: I have uploaded another SpideyPool. Check it out! :></p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want peace and quiet.

“Wade?” Peter tiptoed into the dark room. His heart was beating rapidly and his eyes darted from corner to corner, looking for his friend. “Wade are you in here?”  
A sudden and painful tingling in the base of his skull caused him to wince, and he instinctively dropped to his knees. Wade’s fist flew through the air where Peter’s head had been. Peter leapt backwards, wishing his eyes would adjust quicker.  
“Wade what are you doing??” He said loudly, trying to stay out of reach.  
Deadpool didn’t answer with anything more than a lunge toward him. Peter flung himself backwards. His hands hit the opposing wall and he used the leverage to catapult himself behind Deadpool. Usually his speed was an advantage, but Deadpool was also extremely quick, and his rage seemed to be heightening his powers.  
Peter managed to stay out of Wade’s grasp; at least while he was running after him. But Deadpool quickly realized he wasn’t going to win by jumping around the room like an idiot and stood tall. He pointed his pistol at Peter, narrowing his eyes slightly and squeezing the trigger. 

Completely shocked, Peter dodged the rapid fire, but the room was small, and soon he was back in arms length of Deadpool. 

“Wade!! What the hell! Just let me talk!”

“Wade please!” Peter dodged the last bullet, twisting his body around mid air and tensing his muscles for impact. He had tried to aim for Deadpool’s legs, trying to knock him off balance. But instead, Deadpool just caught him as easily as if Peter would have walked into his arms. He wrapped a hand all the way around Peter’s throat and held him at arms length, raising his gun.

“You don’t have any bullets left, Wade. Please just listen.”

“Shut up.” He clenched his hand tighter, shaking him like a ragdoll. “Just shut up!”

“What are you talking about!!” Peter could hardly talk, but he knew that fighting back wouldn’t help. Not now. He was already clutching at the other man’s arm, trying to pull back just enough to breathe.

“I just want to help you.”

“Just shut up! Shut the fuck up!” He smashed the side of his gun into his temple. “Shut up shut up shut up…”  
Blood splattered on Peter’s hands and he wrenched to get free, “Stop! Wade, stop!”

Wade gritted his teeth and obeyed. Peter’s vision had completely adjusted and he could see the crazed look in his friend’s eyes. Blood streamed from the side of his head, and his mouth was turned down in a sneer.  
“/Pull the trigger!/” One voice screamed  
“{Ya! Splatter him!}” Another jeered.  
“SHUT UP!” Wade looked at the voice in front of him. 

Peter knew Wade wasn’t talking to him anymore. Something had snapped in his brain, and he couldn’t even see that Peter was flesh and blood; and not just one of the voices that only lived in his head. He had been chasing him down all evening, only to get some peace inside his own mind. Maybe if he could kill one voice, he would be able to sleep. Just for an hour. Just an hour of sleep. 

Suddenly all the fear Peter had felt, turned to irritation and he held up a hand between he and Wade’s faces. “Fuck you.” he said, flipping off his middle finger. 

The rude gesture was just enough to jog Deadpool’s reality sensor and he relieved pressure on Peter’s neck. “Spidey?”

Peter gasped in a breath, grateful that his friend was at least constant in his distractions. “Yes.”

“Baby boy?!” Wade dropped Peter the couple inches he had held him off the ground and wrapped an arm around him .  
Peter almost tripped on his own feet as he was wrenched toward Wade’s bare chest and held in a vice grip hug.  
It wasn’t in Wade’s nature to apologize, but the slight catch that Peter detected in his breathing was more than enough. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked quietly, although his face was rather squashed and the words came out funny. 

“//” the white box was the first to admit fault.  
“Ya, Pshh, when am I not fine.”

Peter blinked a couple times, but smiled. He wrapped his arms around Wade’s torso, as much as the heavy duty hug would allow. Wade eventually loosened his grip and Peter leaned his head back, planting a tiny kiss on his unsuspecting lips. It was just a reassuring kiss, nothing passionate. Just a nonverbal way to let Wade know there were no hard feelings...as though Wade ever cared.  
Wade was surprised and his face showed no emotion as he looked into Peter’s warm eyes. Peter blinked and cocked his head slightly to the side, expecting a response.  
Wade wrapped his hands around Peter’s upper arms, lifting him upward and jamming his back into the wall behind him. Peter was the taller of the two from that angle, and Wade pressed his mouth full on Peter’s. It was Peter’s turn to be startled and the kiss left him breathless. Wade didn't’ mess around with puny or timid kisses. Peter wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist, preferring that to being completely under Wade’s control while his feet dangled. 

“//”  
Wade rocked his hips forward, and let Peter go, letting him catch himself with his legs. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s thighs, letting his hands support Peter’s ass.  
“{Holy shit. His ass is so tight!}”

Trying to ignore the placement of Wade’s appendages, Peter put his own hands on his lover’s face and kissed his lips tenderly. Wade’s eyelids fluttered.  
“{How are we going to get his pants off without letting him back on the floor?}”  
His own pants weren’t secured very well, and with Peter on his waist, they were being pushed off fairly steadily. But Peter’s pants were tight, not super easy to get off quickly. And he was wearing shoes. *sigh* What happened to the good ol day’s of easy sex? But Wade loved a good challenge, no matter how trivial. He would start with his shirt...get him in the mood.  
Begrudginly, he moved his hands from Peter’s perfectly round asscheeks and ran them under his shirt, pulling it off with one swoop.  
Peter hardly had time to realize what was happening before Wade was kissing his shoulders.  
“{His back! I can’t get over how smooth and baby soft it is!}”  
“Shut up.” Wade said quietly, wanting to be alone with Peter, without the constant commentary.  
“//”  
“{Fine, whatever. We never get to have any fun}”  
Peter ignored the command and unbuttoned his pants. He always balked at the idea of having sex with Wade, but there was something about the way he kissed his shoulders that always made his pants fall off.  
Wade smiled and held Peter out while he kicked his pants off. Once he was properly undressed, he wrapped his legs back around Wade’s waist and pressed his chest against the larger man. He wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, and let himself slide slowly down. He didn‘t have to go down far before Wade’s pants came unhooked and fell around his ankles. He stepped out of his pants and toward the wall, where he pressed Peter’s back. It didn’t take much for his body to get excited enough for sex, and having Peter Parker’s naked body under him was more than enough to get him ready. He opened a hand in front of Peter’s face. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked quizzically, a half smile on his mouth.  
“Lick it.”  
“What? No.”  
“Lick my hand.”  
“Why? I’m not licking your hand Wade.”  
“I mean, I’ll go in dry, I just figured you wouldn’t want-”  
Peter didn’t need more incentive and he grabbed Wade’s wrist, pressing his tongue against it quickly. His mouth had gone a bit dry, but he didn’t let Wade’s hand go until he felt it was sufficiently wet.  
Wade smiled and slicked his hand across his dick. It wasn’t much lube, but he had done more with less, and wasn’t worried about it.  
Lack of saliva had never been an issue for Wade and he popped a finger in his own mouth. Peter squirmed a little when he stuck the dripping finger in his ass, but Wade didn’t care. He wasn’t going to go in unprepared, and he knew Peter would appreciate it in just a second.  
Peter tried not to gasp when Wade entered him. Just relax, was what Wade had told him, just relax and let me do the work. 

Wade didn’t bother censoring his sounds. He gasped when he wanted, cooed words of encouragement when needed, and moaned with pleasure when Peter refused to let him do all the work. 

Wade’s “superhuman stamina” meant that he always let the opposing party cum first, since he could carry on all day and night if he had/wanted to.  
Peter jammed his body forward, breathlessly riding Wade’s erection until he could feel his body begging for a climax. Wade smiled, watching his face and trying to time it just right. Wouldn’t it be adorable to climax together? So romantic.  
He did a surprisingly good job with his timing, and just before Peter would have begged him to stop, he thrust his way to glory.  
His darling clambered off him, but still held him tight, his breathing ragged. Wade buried his head in Peter’s hair, breathing in the clean scent, “I love you, baby boy.” he said softly. 

“I love you too, Wade.”

The words shot through his heart like a fiery arrow and Wade slammed his eyes shut. Even through all his delusions and jesting, he never thought Peter would actually love him. But he quickly got himself under control and let Peter down. Peter landed silently on his feet and pulled his boxers back on. While pulling his pants on, a thought popped into his mind. The saliva had turned out to be perfectly adequate, but Peter couldn’t help but wonder, “You know, Frankly I’m shocked that you don’t carry lube around in one of those pouches. Lube and condoms.”

“Oh I do.” Wade motioned to his pants, “But, I was wearing sweats...sorry.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he pointed at a chair, “Your suit is right there!”

Wade shrugged and pulled his sweats back on, “Meh, I didn’t feel like walking over there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments always welcome and appreciated more than you know! :D Thanks!


End file.
